


Some Like It Hot

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Be Compromised 2014 Promptathon [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: be_compromised, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mexican Food, downtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint may have an iron stomach, but Natasha's idea of Mexican food is something else altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like It Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SneakyHufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyHufflepuff/gifts).



> Prompt by hufflepuffsneak: [One of the two just can't handle spicy food, to the endless amusement of the other.](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/412023.html?thread=7824247#t7824247)
> 
> Inspired by the true event of discovering Baja Tacos, a favorite place of my aunt's. Best smothered burrito I ever tasted and so spicy I inhaled water and sour cream just to try to get it down.

It's the fourth night Natasha's been over at his place and it's her turn to choose the takeout. Clint doesn't even bother asking what she picked until he puts the first bite of smothered burrito in his mouth and his eyes start to water.

"What the h—!" He guzzles water, but nowhere near even close to fast enough and ends up panting in something that would be a lot more embarrassing if he had any energy to devote to it.

Natasha stares at him, blinking at exactly perfect intervals, before she suddenly bursts into laughter.

"'S not funny," he manages in between gulps of water. He digs around in the paper bags for more sour cream.

But Natasha just shakes her head at Clint. "This is the man who drinks six cups of espresso in a row and who will eat any cheap, greasy, heart attack food, and you can't handle some green chili?"

"Some green chili," Clint retorts.

But he's staring at Natasha realizing this is the first time he's ever heard her really laugh—loud, unrepressed, sincere laughter—and her grin looks wide enough to hurt. He grins back at her and listens to the sound of it as he pushes back the burrito.

Lucky's barking and wagging his tail at the commotion.

Natasha starts to take his burrito, then dissolves into helpless laughter again. "I can't believe you," she protests. Shaking her head. "It's just chili."

Clint leans over and kisses her. She tastes spicy enough that he unscrews the bottle cap on his water again.

"Some chili."


End file.
